keekofandomcom-20200213-history
The Resistance
The resistance is an undercover organisation run by a man known as “The Leader” (no one knows his real name). His character is pretty much like “Kyle Reese” from the Terminator franchise. His personality is of a military general and the people at the resistance love him and are very loyal to him. He is like the ideal mentor for them and they can even give their life for him. He is the founder of the resistance, gathering special people (who have potential to resist Falfa) from place to place and unite them under a cause of defeating Falfa. The people working at Resistance do not know Falfa, only know that an evil power has taken over. Only “the Leader” knows Falfa and his true face. His past is unknown to most but the few upper level members of the resistance know. At present he is sick and rarely seen. Spends most of his time in his locked-up room in the basement of resistance headquarters. There are rumors that the leader is spending all that time in his room in the basement because he is coming up with a special plan to get rid of Falfa once and for all. The leader believes that by getting rid of human emotions we can resist Falfa. Primarily because Falfa tempts one with their desires. So he has created a strict military environment in the resistance. The strictness is so extreme that you are not even allowed to joke and laugh. The resistance has a lot of members and before keeko and Ariel joins it, IGGY and 13 are already members. Past: When the leader was just a boy he lived in a simple village where everyone was happy and lived peacefully. One day something fell from the sky and created a huge hole in the fields. All the villagers gathered around the hole and the ball like object opened and there was Falfa inside and broken shuttle in command inside. He (leader) can never forget those red blazing eyes. The moment someone looked at him they were under his influence. Within minutes the whole village was under his control. Only a few of the children were left unaffected and when they told the villagers about what is happening, the adults under Falfas influence shut them up. The young leader, sharp and smart knew the situation was beyond his control soon all the children were influenced. As time passes Falfa’s powers grew. He made up his mind and left the village and pledged to defeat the devil. Present: As keeko joins the resistance, she notices something strange is going on. Despite all the effort and hard work the resistance is not doing much harm to Falfa. All the strict rules seem useless to Keeko and she often speaks about \this openly. Which caused a lot of trouble for her. Soon as Keeko is deeply disappointed she starts to do things her way which yielded better results but soon became the reason of her elimination from the resistance. But before she leaves the resistance she asks IGGY to break the door of leaders room to see what he really is. When IGGY (being a hothead) breaks the door they find a huge collection of cotton candy, right in the middle of the resistance headquarters. As they investigate further, they came to know that the leader was not sick. He was getting influenced by Falfa. As he was a child he once looked into Falfas eyes and after resisting for years his will was at its end. The leader has fallen and when the news gets to all the loyal members they break down. The resistance crumbled within minutes. Without the leader there was no resistance. This can be the end of game 1. The resistance has fallen. Keeko is alone once again but more determined than ever. She has Ariel, IGGY and CHRIS. While working with the resistance they heard about a legend. There is this person who by the internet caused a lot of damage to Falfa more than once. Now after the betrayal from the leader keeko thinks this mystery person could be the real deal. So keeko along with Ariel, IGGY and Chris head out in search of the mystery hero.